


My Dad Eats Collard Greens For Breakfast

by astorinx



Category: Tetsuwan Atom | Astro Boy
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Light Horror, Nightmares, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astorinx/pseuds/astorinx
Summary: Even after all that's been said and reconciled with, Astro's still afraid of Tenma.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Dad Eats Collard Greens For Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot. Also, the second time I’ve written a fic w/ Tenma in it… kinda weird.

**My Dad Eats Collard Greens For Breakfast**

Something's not right, but they can't put their finger on it.

Sitting on a couch in the living room of Tenma's house, they can see that everything is clean and pristine, almost to a fault. Hearing wise, they notice what's probably Jazz music playing gingerly on a nearby music player.

The song has lyrics, but to them it sounds like mush. Nonetheless, as they sit up to perhaps get a grip of the lay of the land, they can hear the mush being repeated in the kitchen. It's echoed in a much softer, quieter tone– but it beckons them to come listen, regardless.

When they make it to the kitchen entryway, they see Tenma standing over a pot. He has a wooden spoon in his hand, presumably meaning he was cooking the collard greens he liked to have for breakfast.

Except, it was the afternoon.

They look around and surely enough, the kitchen is as well put together as the living room, even the old spice rack they accidentally broke out of anger months ago whilst in a heated argument with Tenma looked as if it suffered no damage at all.

_He's still standing there stirring... does he even know how long he's supposed to stir them for?_

_No no, he has to, this isn't his first ti–_

Tenma sharply turns around and the two meet immediate eye contact. Everything seems to have gotten hotter, the music much louder. But his expression? Considerably softer.

Astro can't swallow, nor do they have anything to do so with anyways, but they still try. The only thing keeping them from collapsing now is the hope that all is fine. They see him walk over, but he doesn't get far; in fact, he stumbles most of the way towards them.

_He probably had a lot to drink._

In a matter of seconds, his stance changes from stumbling drunkie to stereotypical dad, giving them one last look over, then a bubbly smile before speaking.

"Oh hey, Tobio, are you ready to die?"

_...what._

Their eyes widen, mouth coming agape. Immediately, they have to push weight to their feet, so they don't fall down. Everything feels like it's scrunching up.

"Yes! You see..." Tenma crouches down on one knee, then places his hands on Astro's shoulders, "I heard you thought I didn't love you, and I just want you to know that that's absolutely true. In fact, I've never given a shit about you since you were born– how about that! All this time, you've been trying to get my attention when the truth of the matter is, you could never please me. _Work_ only pleases me, and that's why you're dead."

The whole house goes dark, but the music gets even louder. They try to flash on their brights but nothing in their system seems to be working. Tenma's voice comes back, this time singing to the tune of the music with words they can, this time around, understand.

"You know what O'shay has done, he's taken you away from me and now I'm sad and alone.

Astro, why don't you love me like I love you!

If you really want to see this through, you have to give into–"

His voice gets louder, almost to the point of being unbearable.

"ALL OF MY DEMANDS BECAUSE I'M THE REASON TOBIO'S DEAD.

Tobio, why didn't you love me like I loved you!"

Saying that they were smitten with fear at this very moment would be the understatement of the year, as if hearing Tobio's name repeated so much wasn't already traumatizing, Tenma has to go out of his way to remind them that just a few years ago, all he wanted was for them to bend at his will. Out of remorse? Maybe. But mostly because he couldn't fathom a world where he not only had a child, but still called the shots.

And O'shay? Oh, why did he have to bring up O'shay? O'shay's the last person they want to think about right now. All those times they've argued on Tenma's behalf, trying to convince O'shay that they're doing good by stopping by his place for chats and repairing what once was. What would he think now? Hearing all those taunts and begs for former glory surely wouldn't help their case. In fact, he's probably worried worried sick that it's been presumably hours since they left and haven't come home. They need to–

Where were they?

"Tobio, why didn't you love me like I loved you!"

_... Tobio?_

"Why didn't you give me another chance? Why do I–" The man's voice changes to sound like someone else, maybe Tobio?

"Have to be the one that pulls on the strings for you– I mean you're supposed to be my dad! But at this rate you're just as much of a child as I am!"

Whatever this is, they don't want it.

"I'm putting myself out there, so _we_ can rekindle because _I_ want to, does that not matter to you?

It's all your fault! I'm dealing with all of this because of _you_! Because of what _you_ did!"

Quickly, they twist and, despite having no idea where the voice coming from is, they find the confidence inwards to speak for the first time.

"I don't know who you are but I–"

The floor is cold and dusty, light fixtures on the ceiling pierce their eyes, but the anxiety within outweighs the discomfort. Slowly, they sit up, then stand.

They're in Tenma's living room.

 _"Must've fallen asleep"_ , is the only thought their able to make out in the sea of rapid thinking that was their brain.

Looking around, they see that unlike their dream, everything isn't clean, though it all is at least clutter free. No music plays, but there is the sound of a ticking clock. In the kitchen, where they walk cautiously to, Tenma is nowhere to be found. With a sigh, they sit at the dining room table. A relief washes over them; at least they won't have to worry about him pulling any tricks again. All is even more rest assured when they notice the spice rack still broken, though it does have tape in a few places, they're sure it'll collapse again in a matter of days.

When they seem to have calmed down, they get up from the chair and inch over to the fridge where they open it a smidge, only to be shaken up by the sound of Tenma's voice.

"Hey! Are you stealing from my fridge? You know you have to ask first." He says as he walks in from another walkway into the kitchen. As soon as he sees them though, it's clear to him something's up, "Ah jeez, what happened to you? Look like you saw the manifestation of Satan himself."

"I... don't wanna talk about it," Astro stares at the ground.

"Oh ha ha, and I don't want to talk about my issues either, spit it out, child."

"I–I just... had a bad dream... is all."

"Is that so? Well shit– I'm no stranger to those, have a seat," Tenma gestures to the table; they both walk over and sit down.

"You have to first accept the fact that it's just a dream," he begins

Astro replies sarcastically, "Ah no, for real? I would've never thought!"

"I know, I know, it sounds stupid– trust me even I think it's dumb– but you have to, hold on–" He looks away to sneeze.

"Bless you."

"I'm not religious."

"I know, it's just... what I hear humans say a lot."

Tenma sniffles and readjusts his posture, "Okay, where were we?"

"Dreams are just dreams?"

"Oh yes! Dreams are just dreams, they really are. You see, when I... I... g–gave you that brain–"

"You mean designed it?"

"Yes yes, stop cutting me off it's annoying! I strived to ensure it was as close to a human's brain as possible. Which in theory means everything your brain does more or less matches the capabilities of a huma–"

"So I dream just like a human does?"

"God fucking dammit, Astro Tenma, I swear if you don't stop interrupting me!"

"No no I get it, I know what you mean! But this is more than just 'The 101 Ways in Which I'm Basically a Human Because You Let Your _Goodyear Blimp_ Sized Ego Do All the Walking and Talking' I... I have deeper stuff going on."

"That's the point! You see, if you shut up for once and let me talk, we'd get somewhere!"

Astro rolls their eyes, "Okay _Sir_ , what is it?"

"All dreams are are just memories being processed by our brains. All of what we do has to go somewhere... I think."

They try hard not to laugh, but Tenma can see they want to just by the look in their face.

"You know, you're not very supportive of my advice," he complains.

"You still haven't fixed your spice rack, why should I be?"

"Oh, the one that _you_ broke."

"I said I was sorry! Jeez, now you wanna flip on me again, huh? Go ahead! Berate me again for what _Tobio's_ done!"

Over time, Tenma's found Astro's use of brining up Tobio to be a poor comeback for whatever argument they're in. They never seem to say it with any other attitude than 'I'm struggling to gain control of the situation, so I'm going to hit where you've been hit the last 3 times I've shown up.' It's weak, it's overused and, quite frankly, a bit disrespectful to both him _and_ Tobio– but instead of taking the time to lecture them (world knows they'd both be there forever), he cringes with a pinch of his nose bridge and a tired groan.

"You need to calm down. Okay, I have no idea what you dreamt about, but you can't take it out on me, not in my house," he says.

In the moments between his end of speech and their decision to reply, they feel smaller than ever, giving into his reprimands because they can't find a reason not to, "... You're right... I–I'm sorry..." they sink into their seat.

"It's not real. Whatever you saw– it's just not real. Gee, if all dreams were real, I'd've been out of this dump ages ago. You understand?"

"... Yeah..."

Silence ensues for a while, though surprisingly neither of them feel it's awkward. Tenma eventually gets up and opens the fridge. He looks back at Astro as if to ask if they want anything. They shake their head.

They see him pull out what appears to be a pitcher– though unlike the one they always see O'shay take out, this one has a darker liquid inside with green leaves.

"Iced tea, my child. Nothing like it!" he cheers.

As he prepares the tea, Astro's still sitting at the table, but this time it's apparent their itching to go home. They swing their legs back and forth, tapping on the table but eventually turning it into just light smacking, and every nook and cranny gets a look down.

"Don't break the table. Cost me ¥8, 990 from πKEA. Sometimes I can't even believe I assembled that whole thing myself, what a nightmare..."

Astro can't take it anymore, worry clouds up their brain and all they can do is try to walk out.

"I–I–I'm sorry... I have to go," they stand up

"What? But you just got here an hour ago? Is O'shay really that restrictive?" Tenma turns around.

"No–no. I. O'shay's not the problem– please stop bringing him up– I just... I can't... you–"

"Feel bad?"

"No! I... ughhhhh!!! I just don't... I don't... want... the–the, the dream! I... I don't want the dream to be real."

"Then it's not real, what's the problem?"

"Ugh! You're not getting it, I'm feeling really–"

"I _know_ – stop reminding me! Shit..." he sighs, "Astro..." as if the dream had become real, he play-by-play walks over to them and crouches down, hands again on both shoulders.

Fear bubbles back up again. Everything tenses and they're yet again struggling to keep balance.

Patiently, Tenma waits for Astro's eye contact, then speaks.

"I'm really trying, okay? I... I don't want to do anything to you, we've had this conversation more times than I can count. I _know_ what you're going through– but not because you keep telling me but because _I'm_ going through it too. You're not the only one suffering. Please. The world doesn't revolve around you... and I'm starting to come to terms with... the fact that it doesn't revolve around me either."

"You need to understand it was just a dream. _You_ have to move on, _I_ have to move on from all the crazy shit I put you and everyone else through. Make sense?"

Tears are billowing up in Astro's eyes. For a moment, they don't look at him, but the minute they bring their eye contact back it all comes falling down, red face and all.

"I–I'm sorry..." they cry.

"Oh, and when have I ever apologized for crying? Listen, it happens."

They laugh for probably the first time in a long while; they speculate it's contagious because Tenma's laughing too soon after.

"Thanks... I... I need to hear that... more than I probably thought I did," Astro says.

He replies, "Ah, you see? The art of tough love, works every time."

"Oh, you know it's only tough because you're such a grouch."

All Tenma can do is shake his head and hold his arms out for a hug. Though he is not tickled by the insult, at least... it was... true.

Of course Astro obliges. After all they've gone through, why wouldn't they? However, then it becomes apparent that _one_ of them ( _ahem_ ) needs a shower.

In a matter of no time, what once was a panic zone, becomes a place for casual conversation. Recollections of past events of the week exchange back and forth between the two of them.

"I've already gotten five acceptance letters in the mail. _Five_. And I didn't even apply to any of them!" Astro exclaims.

Tenma sips from his cup, "Wow... almost as if every institution wants the joy of saying they have a super computer on campus..."

" _Well,_ they're gonna have to try a lot harder if they want me. I like living here, if I have to leave to go to school, it better be because they have some sort of amenity I can't get here, right next door."

"I doubt it– you see, when I went to school, oh gosh... actually– let's not get into that. I– no."

"You haven't though about going back?"

"Astro, I am in so much debt I couldn't even–"

"Oh I forgot, you have a _stellar_ financial record," they tease.

"Again, if you could stop cutting me off!"

"I can't help it, okay?! The opportunities just keep on coming!" They try to hold it together and not fall to the floor laughing.

"Okay, that's it. You gotta ago– don't need anybody banging on my door because they're scared you've disappeared to the Amazon and somehow I'm to blame, off you go."

Astro gets up with a smile, waving goodbye before walking out of the kitchen, into the living room, then the front door.

"Same time next week?" They call out.

"If I'm not busy!" he counters back.

They roll their eyes as they open the door to leave. They know he's never busy, _he_ knows he's never busy– yet somehow every decision made has to revolve around this supposed "busyness." As the door closes, they're greeted by an evening sky and sounds of bustling traffic. It's a sight they'll never forget, and always enjoy.

As they take it all in, they recollect on the day. A visit they thought would be harmless turned into quite a nightmare, but perhaps it was for the best. They got told what they needed to hear, and at least got to have some closure over the situation with the man who was the focus of it all. Not too shabby at all.

Now all they needed to do was get home.

xx


End file.
